The present disclosure relates generally to optical waveguides and methods of making the same.
Since the inception of microelectronics, a consistent trend has been toward the development of passive and active optoelectronic devices. This may be due, at least in part, to the fact that optoelectronic devices may offer advantages over typical electronic devices, such as, for example, a much larger bandwidth (by many orders of magnitude). Such optoelectronic devices often involve the transmission of optical signals, and the interconversion of such optical signals into electronic signals.